Coin collection displays that have sealed rotatable coin bubbles or capsules within a paperboard display can allow the coin bubble to be rotated relative to the display to align the coins for desired viewing. A drawback of such sealed rotatable coin bubbles is that the coin bubbles do not allow for the removal and replacement of coins without destroying the display or bubbles. In addition, other current coin collection displays that allow for the removal of a coin, do not allow for rotation and preferred alignment of the coin without opening the protective capsule. This is something that some coin collectors prefer not to do.